


He'll Need a Name

by IronWoman359



Series: Sanders Sides AU Ficlets [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, parental moxiety/analogical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: Patton finds an infant abandoned in the woods and brings him home to their cottage, much to Logan’s initial chagrin.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides AU Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301045
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	He'll Need a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: How do you just find a baby?!" with Logicality

After over a decade of marriage, Logan was used to seeing his husband’s “puppy dog eyes.” Anytime there was something Patton wanted that Logan deemed unneccessary or frivalous, Patton’s eyes would go wide as dinner plates, accompanied by a quivering lip or a pitiful sniffle if it was something he _really_ wanted.

However, the fact that Logan was used to _seeing_ them didn’t mean he was _immune_ to them. It was hardly his fault that his husband was the sweetest, most adorable man he’d ever known; how was he supposed to say no to those eyes? Logan had even agreed to keeping the stray cat that Patton had found in the village, despite his mild allergy to them

But this…

This was a whole new level of insanity that Logan wasn’t equipped to deal with, ten years of marriage or not. 

“Patton, what…where on earth did you get…that?” Logan asked, staring at the mass of blankets in his husband’s arms. 

“I found him!” Patton insisted, and Logan swore he saw his life flash before his eyes. 

“You _found_ him? Patton, how do you just _find_ a baby?!” 

“Look, I know it doesn’t make sense,” Patton began, then froze as the bundle in his arms let out a tiny cry. “Oh, shh, shh, it’s okay sweetheart,” he cooed, swaying back and forth until the baby grew quiet again. 

“I know it doesn’t make sense,” he said again, more quietly. “But I was walking in the woods looking for gooseberry bushes, and found him just lying there on a stump!”

“So you just took someone else’s baby??” Logan asked, resisting the urge to pull at his hair.

“Of course not!” Patton said, frowning. “I searched the woods for ages, called and called for anyone until my throat was sore, but there was no one around, Lo. I think…” his face fell, and he looked back down at the infant in his arms, rocking him back and forth a few more times. “I think he was abandoned there.” 

When he looked back up at Logan, his eyes were wide and teary, and Logan sucked in a breath. 

“Patton…”

“He needs someone to look after him, Logan.” 

Logan looked down at the infant, who was now sleeping peacefully in his husband’s arms. A tuft of black hair hung over his forhead, and his tiny nose was scrunched up in his sleep. 

“He…is very small,” he found himself saying, almost to himself, and Patton chuckled. 

“Yeah, Lo, he’s a baby. They’re kinda known for that.”

Logan looked up at his husband again, then back down at the child. As much as he hated to admit it, he could feel his resolve slowly crumbling away. 

“Well…he’s going to need a name, then,” he said eventually, and Patton gasped. 

“Oh, Lo, do you mean…?”

“Yes, Patton…as you said, someone will have to look after him.” He smiled down at the infant, then back at his husband. “And I can think of no better person to be his father than you.” 

“Oh, Logan!” Patton cried, surging forward and planting a kiss on Logan’s face before drawing back and smiling down at the baby. “Did you hear that, little one? We’re gonna be your dads!” 

As Logan watched over Patton’s shoulder, the baby’s little eyes opened, and looked up at the two of them curiously. 

“What should we call him?” Patton asked, and Logan thought for a moment. 

“Virgil?” he suggested, and the baby made a gurgling noise. 

“Aw, he likes it!” Patton said, bouncing the boy happily. “You like that, Virgil? You like your name?” 

Virgil babbled again, and Logan’s heart swelled with something both unknown, and yet so, so familiar. 

Logan never could resist Patton’s puppy dog eyes. But in the case of their son, he didn’t mind at all.


End file.
